Of Clubs and Gorgeous Men
by By the Void
Summary: "Hush, now. You're not going home with anybody tonight other than myself, so it's not a problem... Right?" Fuck the title on so many levels, I honestly could not think of a thing to call this little 3am brainstorm.
1. Chapter 1

_AU, Penelo and Vaan go clubbing and Vaan meets the man of his dreams. Vaan is 21, Balthier is 26. Two-shot unless I do the morning after, but that depends on reviews and such._

_Pairings: Balthier/Vaan, Implied Larsa/Penelo_

_Warnings: Gay sex and such, but in the next chapter. The usual. PWP?_

_One last thing before we get started. I don't even know what the Hell this is or where it came from, so if it's shit, I apologize. _

_Enjoy?_

* * *

"I don't know about this, Penelo. My ass is practically hanging out of these shorts." I grimaced as I looked in the mirror, taking in the dark blue, tight jean shorts and hot pink tank top she'd all but shoved me into. The tank top sported the words "Fuck Me!" and the way it was cut to show off hips and tummy made me a bit uncomfortable.

"You're always talking about how you're deprived. You'll definitely get some wearing this." She slapped my ass and laughed when I yelped. I turned to glare at her and she only laughed harder. "You're ready, so let's go. Make sure you've got your ID this time."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Okay, mom. Christ, this brings a whole new meaning to the term 'My little sister's jeans'." I dodged a swat to my head and snagged my wallet off the table. Tonight should be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

We arrived at one of our favorite spots, _Club de Ange_, and bypassed the bouncer with a quick flash of our IDs. The music inside was loud and the bass shook the floor. The dance floor was crowded, but not overly so. Many fit bodies were dancing close together, and I glanced at Penelo.

"Drinks first?"

"Oh yeah."

We headed to a table toward the corner, our favorite spot, and slid into the booth. We talked idly for a few minutes as I looked over one of the little menu's they kept at the tables. We ordered our drinks and I scanned the dance floor for anybody interesting... And I definitely found something.

He was fucking hot. He had golden brown hair and a straight nose. Perfect lips and piercing eyes. And that _body_. "Oh my god," I mumbled, licking my lips. He was a fucking god...

A god that was looking in my direction, a smirk in place on those full lips, body moving rhythmically to the music and just _begging_ me to go over there and glue myself to that toned chest. "Oh my _god_," I repeated, and Penelo finally looked at me.

"You should go dance with him," she smirked.

"He's totally out of my league, 'Nelo. He's sex on legs and I'm... Me." I made a "blah" face as I gestured at myself.

"Oh shut up, you're hot and you know it, and apparently he knows it, too. Get over there and dance with him. Don't want to disappoint him, do you?"

"I guess not..." I stood slowly, and shot Penelo a smile. "You should find somebody to dance with, too."

"I was thinking about that cute brunette over there, but I think I'll enjoy my drink for now. You go have fun." She winked at me and patted my ass, urging me into motion. I smiled at her and walked toward the dance floor. This oughta be fun.

I looked forward to see his smirk had turned into a predatory grin, and he beckoned me closer when I stopped a few feet from him. I had to remind myself to breathe as I closed the distance. His arm wrapped around my waist as soon as I was close enough, and he pulled me to him.

No words were said as we danced, bodies grinding together sensually. His fingers, long and soft, traced the bare skin of my lower back, a gentle pressure urging me closer. His head dipped down and I felt his lips on my neck, marking my neck. I made a quiet noise of protest.

"Hush, now. You're not going home with anybody tonight other than myself, so it's not a problem... Right?"

Oh my god, his _voice_! A smooth English drawl, low in my ear. I thought my legs would give out were he not holding me upright, and as if sensing this, his grip on me tightened further. I let my head rest against his chest, thanking whatever unseen force had drawn this man to me.

"Enough of this. Let me take you home," he whispered in my ear, and a moan slipped past my lips. I nodded eagerly, and he smirked against my cheek. "Good. Go back to your girl and tell her you won't be coming home tonight."

He released me and I wavered a moment, steadying myself and walking quickly to my abandoned friend. Or not. The man she was talking about earlier was sitting across from her. From the look on his face, she wouldn't be home tonight either.

I was fairly breathless when I reached the table, and I gripped the edge of it to keep myself steady. We'd only danced and the effect he already had on me... "Leaving with him. Don't wait up. Use a condom." I kissed Penelo's cheek quickly, grabbed my wallet, left her my keys, and all but ran back to the man who was waiting for me.

When I was in range, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and steered my toward the door. As we walked out, the bouncer smiled at me. He was a man I knew well, a blonde by the name of Basch. "Be safe, kid."

I smiled back at him fondly before something rather shiny caught my eye. Was this the man's car!? It was a sleek black Porsche, something that fit the man's personality to a T; expensive, flashy, and oh so good to look at.

He opened the passenger door for me and I slipped inside. The door closed as I settled back into the plush leather, thinking the inside was just as sleek as the outside. The man made a show out of slipping into the driver's seat and smirking at me. He looked so damn perfect in this car.

I nearly jumped as his hand slid onto my thigh, stroking up and down before moving in and settling on my inner thigh. He gave a gentle squeeze and my breath hitched. As soon as it started, it stopped, and his hand slipped away. I forced back the groan of disappointment.

"What's your name?"

It suddenly hit me that I was about to go home with a man whose name I didn't even know; what surprised me is that I didn't care. "It's Vaan," I smiled at him. "Yours?"

"Balthier."

Why was everything about him so damn perfect? Face, body, voice, car... name. I repeated it, loving the way it felt on my tongue. I wonder what else I'd get to feel on my tongue tonight. My own thoughts made me blush.

I paid no attention to where we were going, dangerous were he some psycho murderer, as my eyes were glued to his face. I got a good look at him under the night lights of the city, averting my gaze when he glanced at me, his ever-present smirk widening. Gorgeous bastard.

I spent the rest of the ride staring out the window, glancing at him occasionally, often to find him looking right back at me with those amber eyes.

* * *

I gazed up at the model of a man above me, my back pressed against silk sheets. The trip from his car, into his apartment, and into the bedroom a bit of a blur between the heated kisses and frenzied touches. I was pinned below him before I knew it, but I certainly wasn't complaining.

His fingers danced lightly over my stomach, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. I could see the smile playing on his lips and I knew this was going to be a long, pleasant night.

* * *

**Author**

_Hon hon hon. e u e; Next part will be posted up whenever I feel like it. (Probably in like the next hour or so, given the fact that I can't sleep for shit. _

_Reviews make me hella happy._


	2. Chapter 2

_And part two. Also, my deepest apologies if I slip up and start writing in third person rather than first. _

_Warnings: Same warnings apply. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

I watched in anticipation as a naked Balthier, sitting between my legs in all his gorgeous glory, lubed up his fingers. He never took his eyes off of me, sending hot thrills down my spine at that predatory gaze. I hardly noticed when he slipped a slick finger into my, too enraptured by those eyes.

I did notice when two more fingers joined the first, and my back arched from the bed, a cry slipping past my parted lips. "Jesus, Baltheir!" I was a little embarrassed by the lack of pain, as this was something I often did at home, but I was too far gone to care.

I was quickly hurdling toward my release with his expert fingers working me open, slipping in, out, spreading apart and pressing against that sweet spot inside of me. I whimpered when he pulled his fingers away, ignoring his chuckle when I pushed my hips back to the retreating digits.

"As much as I'd love to watch you cum on just my fingers, it's not quite what I had planned for the night. Maybe another time." I perked up at the open suggestion of another night in the man's bed. God, what I wouldn't give.

I felt a gentle touch beneath my knees, pushing my legs up, my knees nearly touching my shoulders. I was _very_ flexible, and I saw Balthier shudder as he looked at me, nearly folded in half beneath him. I was sick of all this watching and waiting.

"Balthier," I whined softly. "Please... I need you in me, right now." I could see his restraint snap, his left eye twitching slightly. I had no time to prepare before he was sliding into me, hot and thick and so damn good. I let out a cry of his name.

He started up a steady pace without hesitation, his hips snapping forcefully against my ass, his erection pushing deep into me and making me see stars as the head rubbed deliciously against my prostate. Too much pleasure, I began to babble.

"Oh my god, there, _there_! Yes, please, Balthier, fuck me harder! Need you to fuck me 'til I can't move..."

I heard him growl lowly in my ear. "As you _wish_!" The last word was emphasized with a brutal thrust and I threw my head back. The pain and the pleasure mixed so well, I was losing my mind to the sensations.

Then he pulled out. I groaned in frustration, glaring at him as he smirked at me. He grabbed my thighs, using them to flip me onto my stomach. His hands slid up from there to my hips, yanking them up so I was ass up, chest down.

He thrust back in, all the way in, and I shuddered in pleasure as he began thrusting once again. His fingers were digging into my hips as he pulled me back to meet his thrusts. I wondered distantly if there would be bruises, a thought that only served to turn me on all the more.

"Close," I mumbled into the pillow, between my own loud moaning and panting. I couldn't even be sure he'd heard me but regardless, those smooth fingers wrapped around my aching erection, pumping in time with his thrusts. It took less than another minute for me to cum in his hand, my head dipping low between my shoulders as I cried out my release.

I heard him grunt and his wet warmth was filling me. It felt amazing, something I'd never felt before. I wasn't a virgin, but I'd never had unprotected sex. It went to show how this man undid me and helped me to toss all rational thought out the window.

He pulled out of me and I felt his release slide down my thighs, and it sent a tremble through me, thighs quivering at the sudden strain of holding myself up. I heard him groan quietly behind me.

"Stay still. I'll be back." His weight was suddenly gone from the bed and I turned my head, watching him walk into what I assumed was the bathroom. He came back with a wet wash cloth and began wiping his cum from my thighs, the warmth of it very pleasant.

He threw the cloth aside when he was done and I eased myself down onto his chest as he laid beside me. His arm wrapped loosely around my waist and I hummed tiredly. I was asleep before I even had the chance to ask if I could stay.

* * *

_Yeap. That was that. I guess I'm content with how it turned out. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this. Still thinking about the morning after, but one thing at a time, eh?_

_Kylee_


	3. Chapter 3

_The final part to my little BalVaan story. Huzzah!_

_Warnings: Nothing but homosexualness. Not even sex. _

_Enjoy~._

* * *

I awoke to the sensation of fingers stroking my cheek, opening my eyes as memories of last night flooded back to me. I was greeted by the smiling face of Balthier, and I was amazed by it. His smile was lovely, and I found myself smiling back.

"Good morning, beautiful." His fingers stopped, his hand cupping my cheek. I leaned into it, closing my eyes for a moment. When I opened them, his face was much closer than it had been before. I closed the remaining distance hesitantly, giving him a chaste kiss. He returned it almost sweetly.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"With you in my bed, yes. Very well." That smirk was back, a playful gleam in his eye. "I don't think I'd mind waking up like this more often."

I could feel my face heat up. He was only teasing me, but the implications left my head spinning. I certainly wouldn't mind waking up next to him either, in his arms or sprawled across that broad chest. The thought nearly had me fainting.

"I wouldn't mind letting you wake up to this," I said honestly; A round-about way of saying I wanted to wake up in his bed more often. His face flashed a look of surprise, there and gone so quickly that I wondered if I had imagined it.

"Well if that's the case... Vaan, would you allow me to take you out this evening?"

I thought I felt my heart skip. "L-like a date?" He nodded, chuckling quietly. "Yeah... Yeah, I'd like that a lot. What time?" Truthfully, I'd never been on a date before, just had a few casual flings. Somehow this had me far more excited than anything we'd done last night.

"We'll sort out the details later. For now... You're not leaving my bed." He surged forward, kissing me breathless. I fell back against the bed and he followed, our lips never disconnecting. I could get used to this... Hopefully I would get used to this, the fluttering in my chest when he looked at me and the tingles down my spine when he spoke my name.

Perhaps I've already fallen for him.

* * *

_Can you say shittiest end to anything ever? Ah well. I tried at least! Still hope those who read this enjoyed it. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't stress, Vaan. You look amazing."

Why I kept letting Penelo dress me, I'd never know. Balthier had told me to dress casual, but Penelo apparently didn't approve of what I'd picked out. Now I wore tight, dark wash jeans that rested low on my hips and a light gray, long-sleeved shirt. One side of the bottom came down lower than the other, which Penelo stated was "fashionable".

I heard the honk of a horn outside, and I almost jumped in surprise. "Oh God, he's here!" I could feel what could likely be considered panic settle over me as I shot my gaze from the front door to my best friend, and she smiled encouragingly.

"Vaan," she started slowly. "You fucked him like less than half-an-hour after meeting him. A date isn't gonna kill you. Now go, you don't wanna keep handsome waiting on you."

I nodded, slipping on my shoes and grabbing my keys as I headed out, seeing that familiar Porsche as I descended my front steps. I felt excitement and terror settle in my stomach in equal parts as he got out of his car, coming around the side to open the door for me.

"Such a gentleman," I teased, if only to ease my nerves. He just smirked and pecked me on the lips, closing the door behind me. I watched through the tinted windows as he came around and slid into the drivers seat, much like last night.

"You look great, sweetheart." He ran his eyes over me appreciatively, and I felt myself blush as I smiled at him.

"Back at you. Then again, everything about you is perfect." I stopped slightly short, eyes widening. "Oh God, I said that out loud." 

He laughed, throwing his head back, and damn it was so charming I almost fainted. "Thank you, Vaan. We ought to get going before we're late."

He pulled up to a nice restaurant, though it wasn't a "dress up" kind of place. Expensive, yet casual. Balthier got out, opened my door. I saw that coming a mile away, but what I didn't see coming was him _holding my hand_, entwining our fingers and giving my hand a squeeze as he lead me inside.

We were seated quickly, in a little booth near the back. He kept our hands together atop the table as he picked up his menu, smirking at me over the top of it.

"Order anything you want, beautiful. It's my treat."

I nodded, biting my lip as I stared at him. He was so perfect. Gorgeous, intelligent, a fucking _God_ in bed, and a gentleman. I ripped my eyes away from him, lest I start hyperventilating, and looked back down at my menu. Everything was expensive, but it'd be rude to be a cheap date by ordering a salad or something, so I ended up getting the chicken dumpling soup.

Balthier got a steak, though he assured me that he'd let me have some, and that the chicken dumpling soup was also delicious.

I decided to strike up a conversation while we waited for our food. "So, where'd you grow up? It'd be almost impossible to not notice the accent."

"I grew up in England, actually. Given the next question is likely to be what brought me to America, the reason I came down was school. The reason I stayed was because I made many close friends here, not to mention the food is definitely better."

The last bit had me laughing softly, squeezing his hand affectionately. "Well, no matter the reason, I'm glad you're here, Balthier."

I watched his smirk turn into a fond smile, and my heart soared at the sight of it. The little moment was interrupted as our food got here, and he was right, the soup _was_ delicious. He fed me little bites of his steak here and there, and I did the same with my soup. It was, all in all, a fantastic night.

When we finished our food, he invited me back to his. We ended up cuddling on his couch under a blanket, watching some horror movie he had lying around. Why I ended up agreeing was beyond me, considering I'm awful with scary things. He made up for it by how he held me tight whenever I'd get scared, letting me lean heavily into the warmth of his body.

"I'd like to do this again," he said softly in my ear, pressing a kiss to my temple after.

"Me, too. It's been amazing. I've never been on a date before tonight, so thank you." I turned my head up to look at him, and he pressed a kiss to my lips. I returned it sweetly.

"Well, we have many dates to come. Each will be better than the last, because I have to make up for all the people who missed out on wining and dining such an amazing man."

I DON'T KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS THE SERIES WA E. REVIEW PLEASE. LOVE.


End file.
